Catheters with a non uniform wall thickness are used in a wide variety of applications such as radiological diagnostics and balloon angioplasty (both cardiac and peripheral procedures). Uneven symmetry in the catheter, caused for example by lumens and/or other structural features which are offset relative to the central axis of the catheter, result in an uneven flexure/flexibility. This is particularly problematic during use of such a catheter when twisting the catheter around a bend in the vessel. Resistance to the twisting motion is encountered by the stiffer portions of the catheter which subsequently whip around the bend when sufficient twisting pressure is applied. This results in a very jerky movement which is undesirable in medical procedures.